


I'm about to tentacle your dick.... with emotions

by LiterateChick



Series: ao3 Tag Generator Challenge [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tentacle Sex, and also have lots of hot sex, ao3 tag generator challenge, good good husbands who love each other very much, i mean it's p soft core but yknow, sentimental tentacle porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterateChick/pseuds/LiterateChick
Summary: Kravitz and Taako have always been experimental in their sex life, ever since the very beginning. They try Something New which results in flashbacks to the good times gone by. Alternatively: Taako only expresses his emotions in the most inopportune of moments.





	I'm about to tentacle your dick.... with emotions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this title originally as a joke but now I like it too much to change it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

After years and years (hundreds, in this case) of marriage things can sometimes grow stale. It’s easy to fall into a routine, and this isn’t necessarily a bad thing. You know what your partner wants and how to deliver. Patterns are easy to form.

This is especially true for the bedroom.

Another thing that comes with years and years (again, hundreds) of being married, is that the two of you can be completely open and honest with each other about new and perhaps adventurous things that you want to try, without the fear of judgement.  

This is also true for the bedroom.

Taako and Kravitz were anything but boring, especially if Taako had anything to say about it, so they tried to keep things fresh and exciting. Every so often one of them would propose a new idea to try. One day Kravitz brought something up, blushing adorably the whole time. How could Taako say no to a face like that?

“Well,” Taako said, pushing Kravitz’s suit jacket the rest of the way off his shoulders and onto their bedroom floor, “if that’s what you want to try I’m sure we can make it work.”

Kravitz, still blushing, wrapped his arms around Taako’s waist, pulling him closer. “I mean, if you want to, that is.”

Taako smiled, pulling on Kravitz’s tie, pulling his face close enough to kiss. As their mouths met he pushed Kravitz back towards the bed until Kravitz was forced to sit. Taako climbed onto him, straddling his lap, and kissed down his neck as he pulled off Kravitz’s tie. While Taako did that, Kravitz slipped his hands under Taako’s loose shirt, up his back, gripping his shoulders briefly before they broke apart and he lifted the shirt up over Taako’s head. Taako shook his hair out of the braid it had been in during the day and even though Kravitz knew that look in his husband’s eyes well, it still made him catch his breath.

Taako leaned back in to kiss Kravitz, who had one arm around Taako’s waist. Taako’s hands were alternating between running up and down his chest and gripping his hair, every so often grinding against Kravitz. Kravitz hooked a thumb into the waistband of Taako’s tight black pants, pulling them down slightly. Before he could make a move to remove them though, Taako spun the both of them around so that Kravitz was standing and Taako was pushing him away from the bed, a hand on Kravitz’s chest.

“Ready babe?” he whispered, sucking on the sensitive spot under Kravitz’s ear. Kravitz bit his lip and nodded. Taako took a step back and cast Evard’s Black Tentacles.

Thick black tentacles emerged from the floor and immediately began to coil around Kravitz, restraining his arms and curling around his chest. As one slipped into his open shirt and caressed him, he could feel himself blushing. The mix of embarrassment and thrill made his heart pound. Taako stood in front of him, admiring his handiwork, and for a moment he  wore a matching expression, a mischievous smile and excited eyes. But after that moment his expression turned to something softer,  and Kravitz’s to confusion.

“Aww,” Taako said, putting a hand to his mouth. “This is how we met!”

Kravitz blinked. “Taako?”

Taako had turned away, hand still to his face, and Kravitz looked down at himself, still wrapped in black tentacles. “Taako, babe,” he said, “are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah sorry,” Taako said, turning back and waving his hand like it wasn’t a big deal, but Kravitz recognized that look on his face. “It’s fine, I was just remembering…” He trailed off, looking at Kravitz. The soft but slightly sad look on his face was not at all appropriate for the situation.

“Is something wrong?” Kravitz asked. Taako sighed and sat on the foot of their bed.

“No,” he said in a voice that betrayed how wrong it was, “I was just thinking of something.”

“Uh, okay,” Kravitz tried to go over to Taako but the tentacles were still restraining him, holding him to one spot against the wall. “Do you think you could…”

Taako waved his hand and the tentacles sank back into the floor. Kravitz sat down on the bed next to Taako and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Taako said, leaning into Kravitz’s side. “I don’t mean to get all mushy on ya, it just got me thinking.”

“Me wrapped in tentacles got you thinking?” Kravitz asked. Taako laughed.

“Don’t you remember? Back in Lucas’s lab, when you were still trying to kill us? I wrapped you up in that spell and made you tell me your name.”

Kravitz nodded. Of course, he remembered. “That isn’t when we met though,” he said.

Taako leant back from Kravitz to look him in the face. “Yeah it is,” he said, and then immediately a look of dawning horror crossed his face as he second guessed himself. “Did we meet before? Did I forget?”

Kravitz smiled and started rubbing Taako’s back. After everything with the voidfish he was always so worried to forget things. At least it wasn’t as bad as it used to be, when absently forgetting to pick something up from Fantasy Wallgreens had the potential to send him into a panic attack. “No, my love,” Kravitz assured him, “I’m still talking about the lab. But I ran into you three before that fight, remember? You told me I looked like salt?”

Taako laughed. “I guess I didn’t think about that,” he said, looking into the middle distance. “Remember when you lied to Merle about being god and got his arm cut off? Good times.”

Kravitz snorted. “What’s got you thinking about that, babe?” he asked. Taako usually didn’t talk like this about what happened before the day of Story and Song. Taako shrugged. He was tense all of a sudden, turning his head into Kravitz’s side so he wouldn’t have to make eye contact. Kravitz recognized this as Taako trying to say something he didn’t want to. So Kravitz waited, drawing small circles on Taako’s back with his fingertips, for Taako to be ready to say it.

“I’ve been missing them,” he said eventually. His voice was small, and after he spoke he took two handfuls of Kravitz’s half-open shirt and gripped them tightly.

“Taako,” Kravitz said gently, stroking Taako’s hair, “we were at Magnus and Julia’s two weeks ago.”

“I know, I know,” Taako said with a sigh. “But it’s not the same, is it?”

Kravitz nodded. “Yeah, I guess it’s not.”

It had only been a year since both Merle and Davenport had died within a few weeks of each other. They were the last two, as Taako had said once. Now he was the only one left. It didn’t really make a difference that the seven birds and Angus met up at Magnus and Julia’s cottage in the Astral Plane at least once a month, or that they saw Lup and Barry even more often. Taako was the last of them to be technically alive.

“I mean, it’s fine,” Taako said. Kravitz recognized Taako™ brand repression in his tone. “It’s not a big deal. I’ve just been missing the good old days, I guess.”

Kravitz nodded. “It’s okay to miss that, love.”

Taako gave him a withering look. “I mean, it wasn’t that great,” he said. “None of us remembered anything, Lup was in an umbrella, you were trying to kill us,” He shook his head. “It really wasn’t a good time to be us, babe.”

“I know, but it wasn’t all bad, was it?” Kravitz asked. “You, Merle and Magnus still had a lot of good times.”

Taako nodded, cracking a small smile. “Yeah, I guess we did,” he said. “Did I ever tell you about the time I made a giant crab levitate and then Magnus punched it out of a moving train?”

Kravitz laughed. After hundreds of years of marriage Taako had probably told him that story before, but there were so many of them that they always seemed new. “He must have been happy with that,” Kravitz said.

“Oh, he was,” Taako said, resting his hand on Kravitz’s chest and fiddling with one of his shirt buttons. “He wouldn’t shut up about it for the next three months.”

Kravitz smiled and lifted Taako’s chin to kiss him. It was a long, lingering kiss, all warmth and care. Taako leaned into Kravitz, his hand slipping into Kravitz’s shirt to grip his shoulder. Kravitz felt the slight pressure of teeth on his bottom lip, and chuckled into Taako’s mouth.

“Done being sad?” he asked as he pulled away. Taako’s other hand was on Kravitz’s remaining fastened buttons, slowly undoing them.

“Shut up,” Taako said with a grin, pushing Kravitz back into the bed and kissing him again. Kravitz knew the answer anyway because the tentacles were back, creeping up the edges of the bed towards them.

There are lots of things that come with being married for hundreds of years. Routines. Familiarity. Closeness. Comfort. Some might think that knowing a person that well would be boring, that the lack of change would grow old. But sometimes, when it’s with the right person, the exact opposite is true. Sometimes you can grow to know exactly what a person wants and needs before they even know themselves, and they can know the same for you. That kind of relationship can never be boring. That kind of love can only lead to comfort and happiness.

And, sometimes, really kinky sex.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I've done this............... but the tag prompt i chose was sentimental tentacle porn soooo here we are...... anyway shout out to [The_Hush_Mona_Lisa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hush_Mona_Lisa/pseuds/The_Hush_Mona_Lisa) for betaing this trash lol and make sure to check out the other works in this series! There should be another one up tomorrow!!


End file.
